The invention generally relates to enhancing a flow through a well pump.
A growing number of oilfields are exposed to production decline problems. These decline problems may be attributable to the performance of downhole pumps, a performance that is a function of the well fluid mixture that is produced from the well. For example, the output of a pump, such as a submersible centrifugal pump, may depend on the gas-to-oil ratio of the well fluid mixture that flows through the pump. Although a small proportion of gas mixed into the well fluid mixture does not alter the output of the pump, the pump generally is significantly less efficient in pumping a well fluid mixture that has a larger proportion of gas. A large water-to-oil ratio in the well fluid mixture may present similar challenges. Additionally, the well fluid mixture may contain impurities that build up deposits, such as scale or tar, in a downhole pump over time, and these deposits may degrade the pump's performance.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for better ways to enhance the flow through a well pump and increase the overall efficiency and logetivity of the fluid lifting system.